Crónicas Vampíricas
by Wolf Noire
Summary: Una aficionada a los vampiros y un misterioso chico. Un espectador por la noche con un extraño amigo y un libro que escribe una historia...¿que es lo que sucede?


Bueno! Esta es una historia de mis "monstruos favoritos" espero que disfrutéis! Y gracias sora por ayudarme 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era una noche oscura, cierta chica de pelo castaño dormía en su cama, llevaba un camisón y el pelo suelto, que se esparcía por la cama, pequeños rayos de la luz de la luna entraba a través del ventanal que daba al balcón. En esa luna, en medio de ella, aparecía una imagen, alguien volaba, de cabello largo marrón oscuro y de ojos blancos. Lentamente, un suave viento sopló, y la silueta se posó en el balcón de la chica. La figura misteriosa se la quedó mirando, viendo como ella dormía plácidamente.

Este acarició su mejilla, para apartar parte de la cabellera y empezar a acercarse a ella, a su cuello. Ella sintió un suave aliento, sintiendo un escalofrió por su cuerpo. La figura notó como se iba a despertar, así que se alejó de ella, dando un salto y desapareciendo, pero dejando la ventana abierta. La chica abrió los ojos, para inclinarse levemente, y luego mirar la ventana.

_-"¿Desde cuándo he dejado la ventana abierta?"_ -Pensó, aunque no la cerró, ya que hacía calor y el aire que soplaba era agradable, se tumbó boca arriba y volvió a dormirse.

La figura de antes se la quedó viendo a lo alto de un tejado, para mirar su mano temblorosa.

-¿Qué ocurre señorito Neji?? -Dijo una voz de un animal, parecida a la de un niño.

Él miró al animal.- Nada...-dijo con aquella expresión neutral que solía portar su cara, pálida como la luna misma.

-Deberías haberla mordido ya -Dijo el animal.

-Cállate -Dijo fríamente.

-¿Por qué? no me digas que no vas a comer hoy...

-No -Se giró fríamente para desaparecer. El animal se quedó extrañado, para desaparecer también. Cuando los dos desaparecieron, el sol comenzó a salir. Al cabo de un rato, cuando el sol ya se había alzado, Tenten se despertó, saliendo de su habitación a su balcón y mirando el cielo.

-Otro día más... –Susurró. Se vistió y salió a la calle. Fue a la plaza del pueblo, y se sentó al lado de una fuente. Al sentarse, vio un chico de cabello largo marrón oscuro y de ojos blancos, sentado en la fuente. Estaba de brazo cruzado y serio.

Ella se quedó sorprendida ante la belleza antinatural de aquel chico. Jamás lo había visto por el lugar. La verdad es que Tenten era una chica muy curiosa, y aquel hombre había conseguido despertar su curiosidad desde el momento en que fijó su mirada en el. Era muy raro encontrar gente con sus características. Es más, aquellos ojos….

Murmuró si debía hablarle o no. No se atrevía, se sentía avergonzada ante él, pero quería decirle algo, establecer conversación, así que armándose de valor, habló.- ¡Hola! ¿Te conozco?

-Hn. -Este la miró a los ojos.

Ella le miró- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?

-Sí -Dijo fríamente.

-Se nota, nunca te he visto por aquí…-dijo la joven, encogiéndose de hombros ante las cortas palabras del desconocido.

-Hn. -Dijo desviando la vista.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-siguió preguntando.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias -Dijo sentándose. Una vez lo hizo, no supo que más preguntar, ya que la imponente mirada de aquel misterioso chaval la dejaba sin habla. Agachó su mirada, pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

El chico no habló, solo siguió con la misma postura.

-¿Vas a quedarte por aquí?-volvió a abrir la boca la joven chica

-Pretendía darme una vuelta, para conocer el lugar-dijo el misterioso chico, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Te gustará, este pueblo es muy tranquilo-le dijo sonriendo amablemente. La verdad es que aquel era su pueblo natal, y jamás había habido problemas en el. Era un lugar pacífico, excepto por los recientes ataques.

El chico se le quedó mirando.

Ella le miró también- ¿Te gusta leer?

-¿Eh? Si-dijo de nuevo, serio como los gatos.

-A mi también, ¿Y sabes? Me fascinan las historias de vampiros -Dijo la chica mirando al cielo.

-¿Te gustan los vampiros?

-Sí, muchísimo!-dijo, observándole con una mirada brillante de sinceridad.

El chico la miró curioso.- ¿Te gustaría ver alguno de verdad?

-¡Claro! Me encantaría-dijo, poniendo ilusión en aquellas palabras, como si su mayor deseo se fuese hacer realidad, y es que los vampiros, desde joven, siempre habían captado toda su atención.

-Pues que pena, porque no existen -Dijo tocándole la frente con un dedo.

-Pues yo creo que si existen -Dijo mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas, a regañadientes por aquella contestación que la dejó como una tonta.

El chico se quedó con un interrogante en la cabeza.- ¿Conoces alguna biblioteca?

-Sí, la municipal del pueblo, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada

-Si quieres que te lleve a algún sitio dímelo-se ofreció la bella castaña de ojos café.

-No, pero igualmente, gracias

-Está bien…-musitó, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a aquel misterioso muchacho.

El chico se levantó de la fuente.- Creo que me voy

-¿Ya? ¿No te puedes quedar un rato más?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer

-Está bien, me alegra haberte conocido-dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente-bye bye!

-Espera-dijo de repente el chico cuando Tenten se levantaba para marcharse del lugar también, pues ya se hacía tarde.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella perpleja.

-¿Te leíste el libro 'Historias de Vampiros'?-preguntó él.

-Si-dijo ella algo extrañada por su pregunta.

-Vale -Dijo y marchándose del lugar. Ella le miro extrañada, para luego volver a su casa. El chico llegó a su casa, al cerrar, apareció el mismo murciélago que anoche.

-¿Que has estado haciendo?

-Ver como es el pueblo -Dijo fríamente.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Es bastante tranquilo -Se sentó en una silla.- Pero he conocido a una chica

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo era?

-La misma que ayer por la noche-dijo desviando su mirada

-Vaya... ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Si

-¿Y qué te ha parecido?-preguntó el murciélago curioso.

-Por el carácter… Me gustará probar su sangre…-dijo, con una mirada pensativa.

-Bien dicho, esta noche iremos a por ella...-dijo el murciélago sonriendo malvadamente.

-No-dijo al instante Neji.

-¿Por qué?

-Le gusta los vampiros… Esperaré un tiempo, así, cuando me vea en vampiro, será cuando probaré su sangre-dijo, observando fijamente a su amigo.

-Que chica más extraña... Esto va a ser divertido-dijo el vampiro sonriente.

El chico rió levemente, pero en sus ojos, no mostraban ganas de probar sangre.

-¿Te pasa algo?-dijo el murciélago percatándose.

-No-dijo él, volviendo a mirar hacia otro costado.

-Eso espero... Bueno, me voy a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo para esta noche

-Hn.-La tarde fue pasando, hasta llegar la noche. Mientras, Tenten estaba en su casa. Leía un libro tumbada en su cama, aunque no paraba de pensar en el chico que había conocido aquel día.

-¿Por qué piensas en ese chico? -Dijo pícaramente su mente.

-"he? no lo sé…"-Pensó suspirando.

-¿No será que te has enamorado? -Dijo divertida.

-"yo? claro que no, lo acabo de conocer"

-Puede ser amor primera vista

-"no lo creo…"

-Ya, y yo soy Cleopatra ¡No te jode!

-"agg! Déjame tranquila, estoy leyendo!"

-¡Pues deja de Leer de una vez!

-"no quiero! Me gusta esta historia"

Y dicho esto, siguió leyendo. Mientras leía, comenzó a ver, que la historia era idéntica a la suya, siguió leyendo el libro, intrigada. Pero al pasar de página, vio que las demás estaban en blanco.

-¿Co…como? -Miró las siguientes páginas y también estaban en blanco.- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! -Dijo mirando el libro sorprendida. Mientras que ella miraba el libro, el chico de ojos blancos, con una vestimenta negra, volvía a estar encima de un tejado, mirando a la chica. Ella volvió hacia atrás, y vio que algo más se había escrito, decía que la chica se había sorprendido, entonces cerró el libro, dejándolo en la mesa de noche, y soltándose el pelo.

**-"**esto es muy raro…"-Pensó, para echarse a dormir.

Al dormirse, el chico no se movió.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó el murciélago.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirándola?-Este no contestó, solo se tapó con la capa para desaparecer.

-¿Que le pasará?-pensó, para marcharse también.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que sea de vuestro placer :3


End file.
